Epices
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: Il y a Naruto, il y a Sasuke puis il y a Sakura ainsi qu'un bol de ramen peutêtre trop épicé...


**Épices **

Quand Sasuke était revenu à Konoha, jamais Naruto n'aurait cru qu'il aurait eu aussi facile à s'y réintégrer. En fait, Sasuke n'avait même pas eu besoin de son aide. 

Naruto l'avait vu se laisser arrêter devant les portes de Konoha. Il avait essayé de lui parler mais n'avait reçu que la vue d'un visage impassible en guise de réponse. 

Durant des heures, Naruto s'était morfondu parce que Sakura l'empêchait de se rendre près de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son ami. Kakashi avait été convoqué au conseil par Tsunade dans le but de questionner Sasuke sur les raisons de son retour si pacifique.

Naruto voulait encore aider Sasuke. Il avait l'impression que sans lui, l'Uchiwa risquait de se faire tout bonnement exécuter sans même avoir eu le temps de se défendre.

Ils attendirent encore quelques temps chez Naruto avant qu'un chûnin ne vienne chercher Sakura. Naruto avait voulu la suivre mais fût arrêter net par l'ordre de chûnin. C'était Sakura que Tsunade avait demandé.

Il se passa encore quatre longues heures avant que Naruto ait appris de la bouche de Sakura ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sasuke s'était défendu avec brillo face aux accusations que lui portait le conseil. Il avait réussi à convaincre tout ceux qui l'entouraient que non, il n'avait jamais projeté de détruire Konoha, qu'il n'avait jamais adhérer aux idées d'Orochimaru, que s'il était resté aussi longtemps au pays du son, c'était uniquement pour sauver des camarades victimes des expériences du Sannin démoniaque. Il écrasa également tout les arguments de ceux qui l'accusaient de désertion. Non, il n'avait pas vraiment déserté Konoha, il avait juste fallu qu'il devienne plus fort pour vaincre son frère et que donc il avait quitté son village natal. En contrepartie au désagrément causé, Sasuke offrait de nombreuses informations qu'il avait recueilli lors de son errance ainsi que la mort d'Orochimaru.

"Ils ont été convaincu par ça?"demanda Naruto étonné.

"Il a aussi proposé de se remettre au service de Konoha. Sa force n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut négliger." avait répondu Sakura. 

C'était ainsi que Sasuke avait réintégré Konoha où il fut vite apprécié. Il semblait fiable et était bien plus sociable qu'avant. Il avait accepté de passer quelques soirées en tête à tête avec Sakura et Naruto avait même entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ils sortaient ensemble.

Pourtant, Sasuke avait demandé à ne pas réintégrer l'équipe sept. Il n'avait même pas adressé la parole à Naruto depuis son retour.

Au fil du temps, Naruto se sentit rejeté au second plan. Sakura lui était désormais inaccessible et il lui souriait en pensant qu'ils devaient être heureux ainsi, Sasuke et elle. Kakashi semblait heureux d'avoir retrouvé son élève préféré alors que Naruto redoublait encore d'effort pour montrer qu'il était celui qui surpasserait le quatrième. Seul Sai restait imperturbablement neutre dans cette histoire.

Pourtant, un jour, Sasuke et Naruto furent amenés à se croiser. Sasuke ne parla pas, ne sourit pas et le regarda à peine avant de passer à coté de lui.

Que lui avait-il fait? Cette question devenait une obsession pour Naruto.

Le train train quotidien et les missions reprirent de plus belles pour Naruto qui devenait de plus en plus puissant. Kakashi lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà dépassé le niveau de Yondaime. Pourquoi alors Sasuke semblait avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui?

Peu à peu, il eut l'impression de retourner à la solitude qu'il avait vécue en étant gamin. Sakura s'éloignait, Kakashi aussi et Sai était toujours aussi maladroit. Sasuke l'ignorait tout simplement.

N'y tenant plus, un soir, Naruto s'était rendu chez Sasuke. Avec un pincement au coeur, il vit Sakura sortir de chez lui la tête baissée. Il attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de frapper à sa porte.

Quand Sasuke ouvrit et vit Naruto, il ne dit qu'un:

"Ah, c'est toi?"

"Je voulais savoir comment tu allais."avait-il articulé.

Sasuke ne répondit même pas, Naruto ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude. 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux, Naruto?" Avait questionné Sasuke assez rudement.

Ce ton qui aurait du le surprendre ne fit que déclencher sa colère. Il reprocha à Sasuke son ignorance, le fait qu'il soit en contact avec tout les autres sauf lui. Naruto se tût un peu trop rapidement à son goût, il était à court de reproches avouables.

"C'est tout?"se moqua Sasuke.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu agis avec moi de la sorte."

"Tu t'attendais à quoi? A ce qu'on mange un ramen ensemble comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde?"

"Mais..." 

"T'es toujours à brailler 'Sasuke, Sasuke et Sasuke', t'es gay ou quoi? T'as rien d'autres de mieux à faire? Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser vivre ma vie? T'es jaloux?"avait demandé Sasuke alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'épanouissait sur son visage.

Naruto ne put rien dire. Il voulait lui crier qu'il s'était entraîné durant des années pour devenir assez fort pour le sauver, que l'Uchiwa avait été son leitmotiv pendant très longtemps. Était ce égoïste d'attendre de Sasuke autre chose que de l'indifférence?

"On m'a dit tout ce que tu avais fait dans le but de me 'libérer'."continua Sasuke avec ironie quand il s'apercut que Naruto ne prendrait pas la parole.

"Tu es cruel, Sasuke..."

"Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas besoin de toi."avait conclu l'Uchiwa avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Naruto s'en alla après un long moment à rester planter à l'entrée comme un idiot. Est ce que Sasuke s'était rendu compte de tout ce qu'il venait de détruire en lui rien que par ces quelques paroles? Naruto se sentait ridicule.

"Quatre ans de ma vie pour rien..." avait-il soupiré en s'asseyant sur la réserve d'eau du toit de l'hopital du village.

Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de lui. Sasuke le méprisait. A quoi cela servait-il d'être si fort quand on était si...

Naruto hocha de la tête, il ne trouvait pas le mot qui pourrait définir comment il se sentait pour le moment.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quand Sasuke était revenu à Konoha, jamais Sakura n'aurait cru que les choses dévieraient à ce point. Tout avait été chamboulé dans ses sentiments. Ceux qu'elle pensait éprouver pour Naruto, puis ceux qu'elle croyait avoir enterré vis à vis de Sasuke. 

Depuis l'arrivée de Sasuke, Elle avait remarqué qu'un mur invisible se dressait peu à peu entre Naruto et elle sans savoir pourquoi. Elle eut vite fait de comprendre que Naruto ne s'éloignait pas seulement d'elle, il faisait pareil avec maître Kakashi.

Au fil des jours, Sakura comprit que Sasuke lui faisait des avances et elle en était heureuse. Naruto semblait au courant de la situation mais conservait son sourire. Elle le voyait s'entraîner avec un acharnement effrayant, repoussant à chaque fois de loin ses limites. 

Elle avait alors tenté de lui parler mais avait eu droit à ce sourire un peu désarmant ainsi qu'à une conversation vide et superficielle. Ils en étaient à s'échanger de simples banalités.

Sakura s'était alors laissée tenter par Sasuke et avait accepté ce qui ressemblait de très près à une tentative de la part de Sasuke d'officialiser leur couple. Il l'avait invité dans sa demeure pour 'dîner en tête à tête'. 

Sakura n'était pas idiote, Sasuke avait largement les moyens de l'inviter dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Il allait se passer quelque chose ce soir.

Le repas était délicieux et elle fût étonnée d'apprendre que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait préparé. Puis, comme elle l'avait prévu, les choses commencèrent à se précipiter. 

Sasuke l'embrassa sans qu'elle ne cherche à l'éloigner. Elle sentit des mains lever lentement le bas de sa robe. Elle le repoussa et reprit son souffle. 

"Désolée."s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"C'est Naruto?"demanda Sasuke d'une voix sèche.

Elle releva la tête surprise.

"Ok, c'est Naruto."interprêta-t-il.

"Il m'inquiète, c'est tout."avoua Sakura.

"Tu parles du type qui a surpassé le quatrième, là." 

"Il se renferme sur lui même, je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Sakura..."

"Avant on se disait plein de choses et maintenant ca se résume à..." 

"Je t'aime."

Sakura s'interrompit immédiatement.

"Je suis amoureux de toi, alors s'il te plait. Laisse Naruto là où il est pour le moment."

"Mais Sasuke, je..."

"Tu es avec Naruto?"

"Non!"se défendit-elle"Mais..."

"Je veux qu'on soit ensemble..."

"J'ai compris l'idée mais..."

"S'il te plait."

Sakura s'interrompit un court moment. C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait 's'il te plait' dans ce genre de situation. Jamais, à part dans ses fantasmes de gamine, elle n'aurait cru Sasuke capable de lui demander de sortir avec lui, si cela lui plaisait à elle de surcroît.

"Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour penser à ce genre de chose."objecta-t-elle. 

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que...parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête, tu viens de revenir..." 

"Ça fait trois mois!"

"Et alors? Il faut que je..."

"Le courant ne passe-t-il pas bien quand on est ensemble?"tenta-t-il de la convaincre. 

"Si, si mais..."

"Tu ne veux pas."conclut l'Uchiwa.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça mais..."

"Mais quoi alors!"s'énerva Sasuke.

Sakura fût prête à lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas été très honnête vis à vis de lui et de Naruto mais elle s'abstint. Il allait sans doute encore lui couper la parole.

"C'est pour ca que tu n'as pas voulu réintégrer l'équipe 7?"demanda-t-elle. 

"Oui. Je ne veux plus qu'on soit équipier. Je veux qu'on ensemble comme un fiancé et une fiancée." 

"Une fiancée mais..."

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Sasuke avait sorti une bague d'elle ne savait trop où.

'C'est quoi ce bordel?'hurla sa voix intérieure.

"Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?"l'interrogea-t-elle calmement.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce que Sasuke était en train de faire. D'abord parce qu'elle ne le reconnaissait pas et puis parce que ca la décevait un peu. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter dans un contexte pareil.

"Je veux qu'on soit ensemble, Sakura."

"Mais pourquoi si vite? Pourquoi une bague de fiancaille? Je ne sais pas moi mais je crois qu'on attend un peu avant d'offrir une bague à quelqu'un."

Sasuke semblait avoir du mal à enregistrer les informations qu'elle lui avait données. C'est pourquoi il voulut d'abord répondre à ses questions. 

"Parce je suis amoureux de toi, fou amoureux. Quand je suis parti, j'ai compris à quelle point j'avais de la chance de te connaître. Tu m'as dit des choses que personne ne m'avait jamais dite, tu te rappelles? Alors je voulais que tu sois la première à qui je puisse le dire. Je t'aime." 

Sakura déglutit, jamais Sasuke n'avait eu autant d'émotion dans la voix. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine quand elle avait prononcé ces mots. Pas avec ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"Tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi?"demanda-t-il.

"Je..." 

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots alors que Sasuke l'observait avec intensité.

"Je..."

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. 

Sans un mot, elle s'en alla. Elle fût heureuse que Sasuke ne la retienne pas. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"C'est Sasuke, c'est ca?"

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tout les deux!"s'enerva-t-elle.

"Ok, c'est Sasuke."interprêta-t-il.

Une gifle se perdit sur la joue gauche de Naruto.

"Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend depuis qu'il est revenu?"s'énerva Sakura.

"Oh arrête d'inverser les rôles!"s'énerva Naruto."Depuis que Sasuke est là, tu n'as plus d'yeux que pour lui. Sasuke-kun par ci, Sasuke-kun par là! J'en ai plus que marre d'être laissé pour compte!"

Sakura recula de quelques pas. Jamais Naruto ne s'était encore énervé contre elle.

"Je ne me suis pas éloigné de toi!"se défendit-elle.

"Ah non? Alors qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Sasuke ce soir? Je croyais qu'on vivait quelque chose de spécial. Je croyais que j'étais important pour toi!"reprocha Naruto alors que le ton de sa voix était de plus en plus agressif.

"Mais c'est le cas!"

"Arrête de mentir! Je n'étais qu'un bouche trou pendant l'absence de Sasuke. Tu t'es dis que j'étais stupide et que ce serait facile de..."

Sakura gifla Naruto qui continua avec la même fougue.

"...me manipuler..."

Un claquement raisonna alors qu'une cuisante douleur s'étalait sur la joue droite de Naruto. 

"...de jouer avec mes sentiments..."

Elle le gifla encore.

"...de te foutre de moi..."

Le coup de poing de Sakura l'étala par terre.

"Tu as fini, maintenant?"demanda-t-elle, bouillante de colère. 

"Non."répondit-il en se relevant."Ton attitude, c'est comme si tu m'avais poignardé dans le dos mais après tout, on s'en fout. Ce n'est que Naruto qui en pâtit, Naruto s'est encore planté, ce ne sera jamais qu'une fois de plus."

"Sakura n'est pas responsable si tu n'es qu'un boulet."lança la voix grave de Sasuke.

La kunoichi leva les yeux au ciel. Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils être aussi puérils, stupides, gamins, lourds et la liste de qualification peu gratifiantes était encore longue. Comme si Naruto ne suffisait pas seul, il fallait que Sasuke se la ramène pour décupler le niveau de connerie ambiante.

"Sasuke, ne te mêle pas de ca, s'il te plait."tenta-t-elle dans un ultime effort pour que tout ne dégénère pas. 

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lancer un sourire des plus méprisant à Naruto.

"Pourquoi tu es ici, Sasuke?"demanda simplement Naruto.

"Rien du tout, je passais et j'ai entendu quelqu'un brailler. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi."se moqua-t-il.

"C'est ironique, la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré sur le toit de cet hôpital, c'était toi qui braillait. Il a fallu que Sakura et Kakashi s'interpose pour que je ne te réduise pas en miette. Tu ne te souviens pas? 'Naruto battons-nous ici et maintenant'.''Tu n'arriveras même pas à m'effleurer le front' et j'en passe."

"Ça suffit!"tenta Sakura de la voix la plus autoritaire possible mais Sasuke ne l'écouta pas.

"Tu veux essayer?"menaça-t-il. 

"Que de la gueule! Dis moi? Itachi, il est mort d'ennui en attendant que tu te venges?"

Sakura fut extrêmement choquée, elle ne savait pas que Naruto pouvait être aussi virulent.

"Il est mort. C'est tout ce qui compte."trancha Sasuke.

"Ok, je comprend le problème. En fait, tu cherches quelqu'un pour te mettre une bonne raclée de temps en temps. Tu veux que je prenne la place de ton frère? Fais attention, je ne serai pas aussi sympa que lui."

C'en était trop pour Sasuke qui se rua sur Naruto.

"Arrêtez!"cria Sakura, ignorée des deux Shinobis qui se tabassaient sec.

Sasuke se prit un coup de poing qui le fit reculer de quelques pas.

"Alors, Sasuke, tu n'as pas l'air en forme!"railla Naruto."Tu peux m'appeller grand frère si c'est ca qui te perturbe." 

"Fils de..."cria l'Uchiwa en fonçant vers lui tête baissée.

Naruto, surpris par une attaque frontale aussi peu subtile, ne put empêcher Sasuke de le prendre par la taille, de le soulever et de courir jusqu'au mur le plus proche.

Naruto eut le souffle coupé quand son dos heurta le mur. Il ne put rien faire quand Sasuke le fit passer au dessus de lui pour le faire attérir trois mètres plus loin.

Sakura ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement, ils avaient tout les deux renoncé à user de techniques dévastatrices qui réduiraient l'hôpital en miette, ainsi que tout les patients qui y résidaient.

Naruto frappa Sasuke au ventre, puis au visage avant de le faucher du pied et de le faire tomber lourdement à terre. Il se mit à califourchon sur Sasuke, le frappa et le frappa encore sans se lasser.

"Arrêtez..."murmura Sakura alors que Sasuke s'était libéré en donnant un coup de poing à Naruto.

Sasuke lança son pied en direction du visage de Naruto qui le bloqua et le remit à terre pour recommencer à le frapper avec acharnement. 

"Alors, Sasuke? Sans ta putain d'épée, tu ne vaux plus rien? C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre?" 

Sakura regardait horrifiée Sasuke, les bras sur son visage, bloquer tant bien que mal les poings de Naruto. 

"Naruto..."tenta-t-elle, impuissante.

C'est alors que Naruto étouffa un grognement, Sasuke avait frappé dans ses parties sensibles et continuait à l'enchainer, alternant coups de poing et coups de pied. Le genou de Naruto qui s'enfonca dans ses côtes calma ses ardeurs.

Sakura vit Naruto écraser sa propre tête sur le nez de Sasuke qui se brisa dans un craquement sec.

Les deux shinobi se frappaient sans plus faire de feintes, c'était celui qui supporterait les coups de l'autre le plus longtemps. Chacune de leurs attaques portaient, ils n'essayaient même plus d'esquiver ou de bloquer quoi que ce soit.

Ils s'arrètèrent tout les deux quand ils entendirent Sakura sangloter. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et virent qu'elle était en larme, la main posée sur sa bouche, comme si elle refusait de croire au spectacle auquel elle assistait.

"Sakura..."tenta Naruto en se dirigeant vers elle.

"Ne t'approche pas de moi!"cria-t-elle.

Naruto comprit qu'il avait été trop loin. Il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte que la bagarre éclate mais le fait que Sasuke l'ait observé en position de faiblesse l'avait mis hors de lui.

Il avait perdu, pensa-t-il, alors que Sasuke passait devant lui pour la rejoindre.

"Toi non plus!"pleura Sakura en le repoussant avec force."Vous êtes tout les deux pareils! Stupide, égoïste et..."

Ils ne surent jamais ce qu'ils étaient pour finir parce que Sakura s'en alla immédiatement, les laissant seul à seul.

"J'imagine que t'es fier de toi, Sasuke?"reprocha Naruto.

"Écoutez moi qui parle."railla l'Uchiwa."Qui est-ce qui cherchait la bagarre comme un gamin?"

"Si tu n'étais pas là, rien de tout ca ne serait arrivé!"

"Je suis là pourtant."répondit Sasuke d'une voix calme en s'asseyant par terre.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour se calmer à nouveau.

"Je crois qu'on s'est tout les deux pris une veste."remarqua-t-il.

Sasuke sera les dents en touchant son nez brisé.

"Je me suis aussi fait casser le nez, crétin. Je suis le plus à plaindre."

Dans un gémissement de douleur, Sasuke se remit le nez en place sous le regard blasé de Naruto. C'était le genre de blessures qui arrivaient souvent quand on se battait.

"Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as ignoré et insulté? A cause de Sakura?"

Sasuke soupira sans pour autant répondre à Naruto. Ce dernier éclata de rire.

"Dire que quand je l'ai vu sortir de chez toi ce soir, j'ai pensé que vous aviez couché ensemble."

"J'aurais bien voulu..."marmonna Sasuke."Mais j'ai peut-être un peu trop précipité les choses."

Naruto médita sur les paroles de son ancien équipier.

"Je pensais que vous sortiez ensemble."soupira Naruto.

"Je pensais que tu sortais avec elle aussi."se défendit Sasuke.

"Et bien, non. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous."avoua-t-il.

"Ça n'a plus d'importance de toute manière."soupira l'Uchiwa avant de disparaître.

Naruto siffla, un peu agacé par la situation. Décidemment, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa vie relationnelle puisse être pire qu'elle l'était déjà. Sakura semblait vraiment en colère contre lui, il venait de se battre contre Sasuke.

Son ventre gargouilla longuement, il se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Heureusement que son goût pour les ramens ne l'avait pas abandonné. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fous là?"demanda Sasuke à Naruto qui vint s'asseoir à coté de lui, sur l'un des nombreux toits qui donnaient sur la place principale du village.

"J'ai envie de manger ici, tout comme toi."s'expliqua Naruto en souriant.

L'Uchiwa soupira longuement et Naruto crut qu'il allait se lever et partir mais il n'en fit rien.

"Je voulais te dire que je ne t'en veux plus."Lança simplement Naruto.

Sasuke lui jeta un regard de travers et continua à manger son ramen. 

"Je veux dire qu'on s'est tout les deux bien plantés et quand j'y pense, c'est presque marrant, non?"tenta encore le ninja blond.

"C'est surtout pathétique." 

Ils se regardèrent un court moment dans les yeux avant de soupirer longuement. Ils avaient été pathétiques, en effet.

"Je comprend que Sakura nous ait jeté comme ça. ll a suffit qu'elle soit gentille avec nous pour qu'on croie tout de suite qu'il y avait moyen d'aller plus loin avec elle. Je me sens con."avoua Naruto.

"C'est du passé maintenant."trancha simplement Sasuke en haussant les épaules. 

Naruto jeta un coup d'oeil à son partenaire qui mangeait son ramen avec l'air le plus serein du monde.

Il voulut lui faire la remarque qu'il n'avait pas besoin de jouer au glaçon avec lui mais Sasuke le devança.

"Ce ne serait pas votre équipier?"interrogea-t-il en désignant la forme qui semblait attendre à une centaine de mètre de là.

Naruto dut faire un énorme effort pour reconnaître Sai, malgré le lampadaire qui l'éclairait.

"Je crois que c'est bien lui. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là?"se demanda Naruto.

"Il a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un."devina Sasuke sans que sa réflection ne l'empêche de continuer à déguster son plat. 

"Probablement un gars de la racine, il a toujours eu de mauvaises fréquentations."renchérit le blondinet. 

"Ça m'étonnerait."

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de lui demander la raison de son doute. Une autre personne avait rejoint Sai, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme plus petite que lui, ses cheveux étaient roses. Même si la distance avait été dix fois plus grande que celle qui les séparait alors, il l'aurait reconnue.

Sakura. 

Dans les bras de Sai.

"Pas de conclusions hâtives."soupira simplement Sasuke en posant sa main sur le bras de Naruto qui allait se lever.

Le visage de Sakura s'approcha de celui de Sai et les deux formes semblèrent se confondre un long instant.

"Les conclusions n'étaient donc pas hâtives."reconnut Sasuke sans pour autant lâcher la manche de son équipier.

"L'enculé, il l'embrasse. T'as vu? T'as vu?"ragea Naruto.

"Je vois, je vois..."concéda l'Uchiwa d'une voix calme. 

"Connard de Sai, je vais lui..."commença à gronder Naruto mais Sasuke l'interrompit.

"Laisse Sakura tranquille, on ne lui a causé que du soucis ces derniers temps."

Naruto resta pantois avant de se tourner vers son équipier et de lui demander en le secouant si ca ne lui faisait rien que Sakura soit dans les bras d'un autre. S'était-il fichu d'elle?

"Si elle est heureuse comme ça, ca me va."avoua tranquillement Sasuke en se dégageant de la prise de Naruto.

"Sasuke..."

"Merde, tu m'as fait renversé la moitié de mon ramen."Se plaignit l'Uchiwa en montrant le bol sérieusement entamé par l'accident.

"Est-ce que.."

"De toute façon, c'était vraiment trop épicé."termina-t-il en déposant le ramen.

Naruto le regarda passer le dos de sa main sur son oeil droit puis sur le gauche. Sasuke s'apercut de l'air étonné de son équipier.

"Si je te dis que j'ai mangé des ramens trop épicés au mauvais moment, tu ne me croiras pas?"devina-t-il.

Naruto hocha négativement de la tête alors qu'un sourire s'étendait presque douloureusement sur son visage. Sasuke préféra l'ignorer, se rappelant qu'un jour quelqu'un lui avait expliqué à quel point l'homme pouvait avoir facile à interpréter ce qu'il voyait selon ses désirs. 

"Tiens, ils ont déjà fini?"remarqua Naruto alors qu'après une dernière étreinte passionnée, Sakura s'éloignait de Sai.

"J'imagine qu'il a quelque chose à faire dans l'immédiat et qu'il la rejoindra plus tard."avait deviné Sasuke.

"C'est probable."reconnut Naruto. Il était en effet très possible que Sakura, après avoir cherché Sai un long moment, l'ai aperçu sur la place et l'ai rejoint alors qu'en fait, il y était pour une toute autre raison.

Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent un rapide coup d'oeil. Ils étaient tout les deux curieux de ce qui était si important aux yeux de Sai pour qu'il repousse momentanément Sakura.

La réponse leur apparut dans la minute qui suivit car elle courut et se jeta dans les bras de Sai, tout comme Sakura l'avait fait auparavant.

"Tiens, ce ne serait pas..."commença Sasuke, les sourcils levés.

"...Hinata."parut s'étouffer Naruto avant de se laisser tomber en arrière, son postérieur heurtant douloureusement le toit sur lequel ils étaient assis.

"Tu veux terminer mon ramen pour te remettre?"proposa Sasuke alors que Naruto demeurait muet de stupeur.

Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, elle lui avait avoué les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard. 

Un espèce de jappement sourd parvint aux oreilles de Sasuke qui se retourna immédiatement pour voir qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à espionner la vie privée de leurs proches. A deux toits de là, Kiba et son chien semblaient avoir bien du mal à convaincre Shino de ne pas avancer plus. Sasuke leur fit un signe et ils le rejoignirent rapidement.

"T'as vu ça?"demanda Kiba."L'enfoiré!"

"J'ai vu."

"Et toi, Naruto?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, l'usage de la parole semblait lui avoir été définitivement ôté. 

"Je crois que c'en est trop pour ses petits nerfs."expliqua Sasuke en haussant les épaules.

"Tu comptes faire quoi?"demanda Kiba alors que Shino semblait avoir renoncé à pulvériser Sai même s'il bouillonnait encore de rage.

Sasuke se tût un long moment, comme s'il était en train de peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprètait à dire.

"S'il n'y avait eu que Sakura, je me serais dis quelque chose comme:'ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver', mais là."

"Là quoi?"insista Kiba.

"Étant donné que Naruto ne semble pas disposé à faire quelque chose et que toi tu ne sembles pas enclin à laisser Shino réduire cette raclure en miette. Je vais le faire."soupira Sasuke comme si il s'apprètait à s'atteler à une tâche qui le répugnait particulièrement.

Kiba lui lança un sourire féroce.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de retenir Shino plus longtemps."

"J'irai quand même."Assura Sasuke en esquissant un mince sourire. 

"Avant que tu partes, je voudrais juste te demander une chose."

"Quoi?"

"Ton ramen, tu comptes le finir?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quand Naruto reprit ses esprits, ce n'était plus Sasuke qui était assis à coté de lui mais bien Kiba.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là?"demanda-t-il complètement hébété.

"Je regarde le spectacle."répondit Kiba en désignant la scène qui se déroulait au loin.

Naruto se frotta les yeux et vit avec plus de clairvoyance un Sai se faire malmener par deux ninjas.

"Tout ça ne fait pas très shinobi, n'est-ce pas?"lui demanda Kiba en l'extirpant de ses réflections.

"Wow, celui qui vient de mettre Sai à terre, c'est Sasuke non?" 

"Ouep."fit Kiba avant de crier à Shino de continuer d'épuiser Sai.

"Pourquoi Shino fait-il cela?"interrogea Naruto.

"Pour la même raison que Sasuke, j'imagine. Une kunoichi de son équipe qu'il aime vraiment beaucoup."répondit Kiba sur le ton de l'évidence.

"Ah bon?"

"Tu ne vas pas les rejoindre?"

Naruto écarquilla un peu des yeux avant de demander pourquoi.

"Tu ne voulais pas être avec Sakura et Hinata?"

"C'est pour ca que je n'irai pas."soupira Naruto. Si les choses avaient tourné autrement, si Sasuke n'était pas revenu, il aurait probablement été dans la même situation que Sai, sans même se rendre compte de la gravité de la chose. 

"VAS-Y SHINOOOO! C'EST LE MOMENT, PETE-LE!"Hurla Kiba alors que Shino semblait confondre Sai, que Sasuke immobilisait par derrière, avec un sac de sable.

Naruto sourit quand il vit Sai se faire mettre à terre par Sasuke qui recommençait à le molester.

"T'es un vicieux, tu le sais ca, Kiba? Encourager Shino à s'enfoncer dans son crime."

Ils savaient tous que porter la main sur un ninja allié était un délit grave, encore plus si cela virait à l'acharnement.

"Pourquoi? C'est la première fois que j'encourage Shino, d'habitude il est si calme!"répondit Kiba avant de rappeller en hurlant à son équipier que le jeux de jambe, ce n'était pas fait que pour les chiens.

Naruto comprit ce que Kiba voulait dire. Ils avaient tout les deux des équipiers qui prenaient trop sur eux. Si Shino n'avait pas été là, Sasuke n'aurait pas réagi, pourtant vu comment ces deux là se défoulaient, ils avaient vraiment besoin de passer leurs nerfs sur ce pauvre Sai. Après tout, Sasuke avait les larmes aux yeux quand il avait été témoin de la scène de tout à l'heure.

Si ca se trouve..., pensa Naruto en se relevant.

"SASUKE, ATTACHE LE AVEC TES FILINS DE FER ET PUIS DEFONCE LE!!"hurla-t-il. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kiba s'était tu depuis un petit moment, laissant le soin à Naruto d'encourager Shino et Sasuke. Étrangement cette scène le faisait sourire. Ça lui rappelait le temps où ils étaient encore gamins et même pas diplômés de l'académie.

"C'est comme ca que tout les comptes devraient se régler."murmura-t-il à Akamaru qui était assis à coté de son maître.

Il prit le bol de ramen que Sasuke lui avait laissé et entreprit de le finir. Il recracha sa première bouchée immédiatement après l'avoir mise en bouche.

Ce plat avait vraiment été trop épicé. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Il était très tard, Ichiraku ramen allait bientôt fermé ses portes. Cela faisait un petit temps que Teuchi avait permis à sa fille, Ayame, de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer.

"C'était une bonne soirée!"lança-t-il pour lui-même en se frottant les mains avidement. Les gens lui avaient parus particulièrement excités ce soir, ce devait être parce que la nuit était étonnement chaude.

Il sortit de son échoppe pour en baisser le volet. Après la fermeture de son restaurant, une bonne nuit de repos l'attendait, puis le lendemain il se lèverait, travaillerait sur ce nouveau plat qu'il était sur le point de créer. Il le ferait d'abord goûter à ce gamin de Naruto, puis selon sa réaction, il l'ajouterait au menu.

Teuchi soupira de contentement. Son petit restaurant marchait du tonnerre et il s'entendait bien avec ses clients réguliers ou même plus sporadiques qui lui rapportaient les nouvelles d'ici et d'ailleurs. Que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux pour un gars comme lui?

Sur ces joyeuses pensées, il se mit à siffloter gaiement. 

"Eh, grand père!"l'interpella une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il savait aussi que le fait d'entendre cette voix rimait avec le fait qu'il devrait retourner derrière le comptoir de son restaurant et commencer à faire tourner à nouveau sa cuisinière.

Quand il se retourna, il vit Naruto qui soutenait un gars un peu plus grand que lui, au regard sombre et au cheveux noires mi long, ce devait être ce fameux Sasuke Uchiwa dont Naruto lui avait parlé à maintes reprises. Il fût étonné de voir des contusions sur le visage du jeune homme.

Apparut derrière ce couple, deux autres ninjas qu'il reconnut également parce qu'ils étaient venu quelques fois manger chez lui. Aburame Shino et Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ça ne te dérangerait pas de nous cuisiner quelque chose? On a un événement à fêter!"Demanda Naruto d'une voix gaie.

Le vieux Teuchi soupira longuement avant d'accepter. Il était de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui mais surtout, tenir un restaurant ne serait pas marrant s'il n'y avait pas ces attachantes énergumènes sans gène aucune qui de temps à autres lui demandaient de rallonger ses heures de travail.

"Je vous sers quoi?"Demanda-t-il dans un grand sourire.

"Du sake et quatre ramens très épicés!"lança Naruto.

"Épicés à quel point?"insista-t-il en déposant sur le comptoir quatre petites cruches contenant du sake ainsi que quatre petits verres. 

"A nous en donner les larmes aux yeux..."

Teuchi sourit:

"J'ai peut-être quelque chose de nouveau à vous faire goûter alors."

Naruto s'extasia, Kiba remplit les quatre verres de Sake, Sasuke et Shino burent le leur d'une traite.

Ils discutèrent, ils plaisantèrent et apprécièrent la nouvelle recette de Teuchi qui leur offrit un bol chacun.

Il y eut une longue conversation ponctuée tantôt par la dégustation du nouveau plat que leur servait encore Teuchi, tantôt par des soupires qui en disaient long, tantôt par le tintonnement d'un récipient qui heurtait le bord d'un verre, tantôt par de grands éclats de rire.

Le soleil s'était déjà levé quand Teuchi ferma son restaurant. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
